


Brief Encounters

by Serena_chan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_flashfic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony's first meeting in four months.  (6.02 <i>Agent Afloat</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reunion (at [NCIS Flashfiction](http://ncis-flashfic.livejournal.com))
> 
> Can also be read at my LJ: [Brief Encounters](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/19555.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing - making no money.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face at the sight of him. It had been months - _months_ \- without so much as a dirty email to keep him company in the wee hours of the night. They couldn't risk it, not with so many people crammed into such a tight area. So he'd waited - emailed McGee, sent Abby postcards, and kept his phone conversations with his lover to a minimum and strictly professional. After all, his deployment wouldn't last forever. He had just three months, and he would be a free man again, relatively speaking.

 _'Unless, of course, Vance decides to punish you by making you stay longer,'_ a nasty little voice would always whisper.

This _was_ punishment, no matter what the official report said. He knew it. Gibbs knew it.

But now, all thanks to a dead petty officer, Gibbs and Ziva were standing before him, wearing equally delighted smiles. Yes, it had indeed been far too long.

Ziva came forward first, giving him a tight hug, and a murmured, "It's good to see you again, Tony," before wisely making herself scarce.

Gibbs moved toward him slowly, stopping just in front of him, not quite touching. He stared, drinking in the sight of him, his blue eyes boring into his soul and mirroring the expression of loneliness that he knew must be in his own eyes. It had _definitely_ been too damn long.

With a quick jerk of his head, Gibbs turned and headed in the direction of the men's bathroom. Tony followed quickly, knowing that as much as he'd like to throw his arms around his boss right here and now, it would more than likely be frowned upon by the general public in this place.

The bathroom was just one tiny little room with a less-than-clean toilet and sink. A grubby mirror that probably hadn't been washed in the last decade hung over the sink and above that, a bare bulb serving as the only light source. The paint on the walls was old and peeling and covered in graffiti, mostly Spanish. Still, the lock on the door worked, and that was really all they needed.

Gibbs had him pinned against a wall the second the bolt was thrown, bodies pressed together tightly and mouths devouring each other hungrily. Tony practically sobbed with relief into his lover's mouth, the taste and smell of him almost too much to handle. Gibbs' hands were shaking, touching him almost reverently as though he expected him to dissolve and melt away before him.

"Missed you," Tony gasped out when they parted for air. "Oh god, Jethro, I - "

"I know," Gibbs murmured from where he had his face buried in Tony's neck, inhaling deeply. "Hell, Tony, I _know_."

Tony shifted so that their erections rubbed against one another, and they both moaned.

"We do this quick," Gibbs said roughly, running the pad of his thumb over Tony's kiss-swollen bottom lip. "Then tonight we go to a hotel and do it right."

Nodding, Tony tried to ignore the little clench of pain he felt as he realized just how short their time together was going to be. Unless they could prove an active link in their investigations, Tony would be flying back out to the _Sea Hawk_ first thing the next morning - without Gibbs or Ziva. He'd never hoped for murders to be connected so badly in his life. Perhaps if they were, he and Gibbs could have a little more time together...

Pushing aside those thoughts for now, he leaned in to take Jethro's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling softly in the way that he knew drove his lover wild. In response, Gibbs groaned deep in his throat and began to thrust against him, rubbing their cloth-covered erections together.

Letting his head fall back against the wall with a thunk, Tony gasped for air and tried to meet his lover's thrusts with some of his own. They weren't even going to make it out of their jeans. He was so close already and from the noises Jethro was making...

The older man cried out sharply, hips bucking wildly as his orgasm overtook him. Tony, who had been barely hanging on to sanity himself, followed gladly over the brink. He moaned into their joined mouths, feeling complete for the first time in four months.

Gibbs leaned heavily against him, and Tony was suddenly very thankful that he still had the wall against his back because it was probably the only thing keeping the two of them up. He ran his hands through his lover's silver hair and tried to breathe normally, but he could already feel the burning in the back of his throat indicating that tears were more than likely on their way. Hell, he hadn't cried since the night he'd left, but now he couldn't hold in the little choked sob that welled inside him.

Jethro pulled back enough to gaze at him for a moment, his face full of love and longing, and Tony was startled to see unshed tears in his boss's beautiful blue eyes. The older agent pressed a feather soft kiss against his lips before leaning their foreheads together, simply breathing each other in.

They both knew that soon they'd have to move away from each other. They'd have to clean themselves up and go investigate their case as though they were merely colleagues rather than lovers.

Still, Tony could feel Jethro's heartbeat under his hand, could smell his coffee-scented breath puffing hotly against his face, and for now - just for now - that was enough.


End file.
